russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs from the network's news organization IBC News and Current Affairs, drama, fantasy, action, adventure, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, as well as reality and variety shows produced by IBC Entertainment TV, educational shows, dubbed foreign serials, anime, sports programming produced by IBC Sports and Viva Sports. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC produce and broadcast television specials such as the regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from IBC Sports and Viva Sports while the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Currently broadcast Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. 'Local drama' 'Primetime' * Before I Fall in Love (2015, produced by GMO Unit) * Janella: A Teen Princess (2014, produced by GMO Unit) * Kumander Bawang (2015, produced by GMO Unit and Viva Television) * To Love Again (2015, produced by GMO Unit and Viva Television) Daytime * Bagets Kids (2015, produced by GMO Unit and Viva Television) * Divergent (2015, produced by Ruel S. Bayani's unit) * Pusong Mamon (2015, produced by GMO Unit) 'Weekends' * Forever Barkada (2015, produced by GMO Unit) * Love Notes (2014) * Sandy's Romance (2013, produced by Viva Television) Variety shows * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014) * DMZ-TV (1998-2005, 2011, simulcast over iDMZ 891) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014) 'Comedy' * Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013, produced by GMO Unit) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010) 'Talk shows' * Joey & Teysi (2011) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015, produced by PSR.ph) 'Game shows' * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010) 'Reality shows' * Dancing with the Stars (2015) * Born to be a Superstar (2012, produced by Viva Television) 'Newscasts' * Express Balita (1998, simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (1998, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * IBC Headliners (1994) * News Team 13 (2011, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2014) * RadyoBisyon (2014, simulcast on PTV, RPN and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) 'Current affairs' * Forum ni Randy (2013, also broadcast on INN) * Good Take (2000-2009, 2011, also broadcast on INN) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2014, also broadcast on PTV and INN) * Linawin Natin (2001-2007, 2013, also broadcast on INN) * Report Kay Boss (2013, also broadcast on PTV and INN) Public service * Bitag (2003, also broadcast on INN) * Global Mission (2014, also broadcast on INN) * Hapi Kung Healthy ''(1999-2002, 2011-2012, 2014) * ''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013, also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Bayan (1999-2000, 2014) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2014, also broadcast on INN) * Team Rescue 911 (2014, also broadcast on INN) Lifestyle * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010, produced by Horizon of The Sun Communications) * Kawaii International (2014) 'Animation' 'Anime' 'Weeekdays' * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014, produced by Toei Animation) Weekends * Ghost Fighter (1996-2001, 2014, produced by Studio Pierrot) * Akazukin Chacha (2000-2003, 2013, 2014) Cartoons * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2013) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014, also broadcast on ABS-CBN, Nickelodeon and TV5) * Winx Club (2012) Tokusatsu * Maskman (1992–2000, 2015) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2014) * Jiban (1995-2000, 2014) * Turboranger (1994-1999, 2015) * Bioman (1994-2000, 2015) 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012) * Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (1998-2003, 2011-2012, 2014) TreseBella Telenovela * A Woman of Steel (2015) Korean drama * Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (2015) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Family TV Mass (2002-2014, 2015, produced by MCFI-SVD and simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011) * Kerygma TV (2011, also broadcast on ANC) 'Infomercials' * TV Shop Philippines (2015, also broadcast on BEAM TV, Telenovela Channel, Living Asia Channel, PTV, ZTV 33, RPN and Cignal Channel 21) 'Movie blocks and special presentations' * Viva Box Office (2001-2003, 2011-2013, 2014) * Star Lounge (2015-present) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010) ** Miss Universe (2001, together with ABS-CBN and RPN) ** Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards (2014) ** Homecoming Kapinoy (2013) ** Mnet Asian Music Awards (2012) 'Sports' * NBA on IBC (1977-1986, 1996-2004, 2011, also aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (2013, also broadcast on Fox Sports Asia) * PBA on IBC (1999-2002, 2011, produced by Sports5 and simulcast on INN and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, while also broadcast on TV5, AksyonTV, Pinoy Extreme and Hyper) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) * Express Balita Cordillera 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Bisaya * Sinulog Festival Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) * Express Balita Ilonggo * Dinagyang Festival 'Mindanao' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) * Express Balita Davaoeno Upcoming shows 'Drama' 'Adaptation' 'Reality' 'TreseBella' 'Mexicanovela' 'Koreanovelas' 'Sports' References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://www.ibcnews.com/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists